


Danganronpa X: Despair Academy for the Ultimates

by strawberrym1lk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Despair, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanservice, Female Antagonist, Female Protagonist, Gen, Horror, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Mystery, Protagonist Yumeno Himiko, Psychological Horror, Shoujo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrym1lk/pseuds/strawberrym1lk
Summary: Himiko Yumeno is a student at The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, but then...when the new term starts, there is a killing game! Monokuma has become sadistic, and has his monokubs with him. The mastermind WILL be found out! This is a fanganronpa / danganronpa rewrite that includes the characters from all three danganronpa games, but I excluded some for...plot reasons...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I checked the time on the clock. "Oh no! I'm late! I'm late!" I said. My name is Himiko Yumeno. I'm a student at Hope's Peak Academy. I'm the ultimate mage. It's been a great first couple of terms this year, and third term is starting today. This is probably gonna be the best school year I've had so far. Also, I heard there is a new student arriving today. I can't wait to see who she is!

I quickly ran to school, but as soon as I put my bag in my locker, I got all drowsy and passed out. I then woke up in the classroom.  
But, there was something strange. I was the only one in there. Where were all the other students? And where was Monokuma?

Then, the door opened. Someone else must be here! Mondo entered the room. "Oh, hey Himiko. I checked here to see if you were ok. Didn't you see the message on the board? We're all meeting up at the gym." He said.  
I looked at the board. It said: "Students! You guys all meet up at the gym for a special announcement!" I could clearly tell that Monokuma wrote it.When I got to the gym, I saw a bunch of people. They were all my classmates. But, a lot of them were absent for some reason. What's going on?

Then, five weird robot-looking things entered the gym and surrounded us. I was terrified, and a lot of other people were, too. I got all of my courage together, and tried kicking the blue one. "Kyahahahaha! Did you really think that your weak-ass kick would knock me out?" It said. What the- IT TALKS!!!! I was mortified.  
"Stay back. I'll take care of 'em." Mondo said as he walked up to the robot thing and full on started beating it up, but it didn't move at all. "HAHA. EVEN-THE-TOUGH-ONE-CAN'T-BEAT-US-EXISALS." The green robot thing said. Exisals? Is that what they're calling themselves.  
"Damn it. We're fucked!!!" Miu said.  
"This better be some kinda prank..." I said.  
"Unfortunately, this ain't no prank. We're here to stay at this school forever." The yellow exisal said.  
"Umm...weren't the exisals supposed to show up later?" The pink exisal said.  
"Oh crap!!!! This is the SECOND time this has happened!!!" The red exisal said.  
"What do you mean by 'second time'?" The yellow exisal asked.  
"Hey! Do you punkasses remember in the third game, we immediately brought these bloody exisals in?!" The blue exisal said.  
"Oh...I remembered that...sorry about that fourth wall break..." The pink exisal said.  
Then, a colourful monokuma came out of each of the exisals. "Rise and shine, ursine! With our powers combined, we are the Monokubs!" The monokubs said.

"WOW. IT-LOOKS-LIKE-OUR-NEW-STUDENT-IS-HERE." Monodam said.  
"Oh? Me?" Said a voice from the crowd. A girl walked up in front of the crowd. She had her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, with sky blue eyes. She was wearing a pink collared shirt, with a yellow and white checkered skirt with an pastel blue apron tied around it. Her shoes were black Mary Janes, complete with frilly socks. "I have no idea what these teddy bear things are, but I'll guess I'll introduce myself. My name is Yuki Zettsubo. I'm the ultimate waitress. I'm super excited to be attending this school!" Yuki said.  
"What an amazing introduction, Miss Zettsubo!" Monophanie said.  
"Hell yeah! That's right! We also have a super fuckin epic game for you guys!" Monokid said.  
"Well, sorry to break it to you, but it's a killing game..." Said Monosuke.  
"Hey! Monodam! You were supposed to say that instead of Monosuke, dumbass!"  
"SHUT-YOUR-MOUTH-MONOKID." Said Monodam.  
"Yep! You heard 'em right! It's a killing game!" A voice said. Monokuma then entered the scene. "Please tell me that you are trying to fool us, and a killing game is not gonna actually happen!" I said.  
"No! My children never lie!" Monokuma said.  
"So...this is actually a killing game?" Ryoma said.  
"Good job, Ryoma! You talk BIG game for someone with such a BIG package!" Monokuma said.  
"What the hell?! How do you know what my dick looks like?" Ryoma shouted.  
"Because I have the most resources, that's how!" Monokuma responded. "Now, let us explain the rules of this killing game. The first thing you have to do is murder ANYONE, with ANY method." Monokuma said.  
"BUT-IF-YOU-KILL-SOMEONE-A-CLASS-TRIAL-WILL-BE-HELD." Monodam said.  
"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, Monodam!" Monokuma said.  
"The point of the class trial is to find out who killed who..." Monophanie said.  
"At the end of the trial, you will have to vote. If you all vote correctly, only the blackened gets punished." Monosuke said.  
"And if you bloody idiots vote INCORRECTLY...everyone gets punished besides the blackened!" Monokid said.  
"So, there you go! Those are the rules of the killing game!" Monotaro said.

"The-the punishments...the gore...I can't handle it!" Monophanie said.  
"For me, it's the complete opposite!! EXTREMELY fuckin brutal gore gives me a rock hard rager!!!" Monokid said.  
"Now, you can all run free! Have fun with the killing game!" Monokuma said.  
We then were all let out of the gym. "Geez...how are we gonna live here?" I said to myself.  
"We need to talk. All of us." Yuki said as soon as we were out of earshot from the others.  
"What's up?"  
Prologue END. Surviving students: 34


	2. Chapter 1: New Term, New Rules

We were all in the cafeteria talking about how we were gonna survive here trapped in this school. I agreed with what Yuki had said.  
"We just need to stick together!" Yuki said.  
"Hey, is anyone else here feeling a little peckish?" Kaito said.  
Teruteru immediately looked at Kaito. "So, you're hungry? I could whip up a meal for you guys...and I could maybe give you a little something-something afterwards..." Teruteru said with a smirk.  
"C'mon Teru...stop being a perv...just hurry up and make the damn dish..."  
"I'm pretty good at cooking, I could easily put together a meal for us that would be better than anything you could make."  
"Well...you are the ultimate chef, after all..."  
"Kirumi and I will help serve the dishes." Yuki said.  
"Are you sure? I could easily do that." Teruteru said.  
"Nah...I got it."  
After a while, we had the food. "Well, the cooking's done! Come on, dig in!" Teru said.  
"Hey, this is really good...Well done, Kirumi." Kaito said.  
"Thanks." Yuki and Kirumi said.  
Soon, everyone was eating.  
"So...now what?" Teruteru asked.  
Then, we heard a scream that echoed through the cafeteria.

"Oh, COME ON!! Don't tell me there's already been a murder." Byakuya said.  
It turns out that it wasn't a murder. It was something completely different.  
We all walked over to Kiyotaka, who had tripped over, and he was only wearing a towel.  
"Nyeh? How is possible to...end up in such a...lewd position after tripping?" I asked.  
"I think he's naked..." Yuki said, staring at Kiyotaka's towel.  
"I am not! I just have my towel on!" Kiyotaka screamed.  
"Well, you look naked to me." Teruteru said.  
"That's not fair!"  
"What happened you, Kiyotaka?" Byakuya asked.  
"I...I tripped...and then I found myself in this position. Also, I apologise for being late, I was taking a shower."  
"That's it? You sure you don't have a concussion?" Teruteru asked.  
"Nope! I swear I'm fine!"  
"Ooh! Taka looks SO vulnerable and hot in that position! Mahiru! It's time to take a picture!" Miu said.  
"Erm, guys...this isn't the time to...um..." Mahiru said.  
But it was too late. They took their phones out and started taking pictures of Kiyotaka in his lewd position.  
"Hey! Stop doing that!" Kiyotaka yelled, as all of his classmates started taking pictures of him on their phones.

Suddenly, the monokubs appeared. "HEY-YOU-BASTARDS. THIS-IS-A-KILLING-GAME. NOT-A-HENTAI-GAME." Monodam said. "GIVE-US-YOUR-PHONES-OR-YOU-WILL-DIE."  
"Oh dear god..." I whispered, as Teruteru, Yuki and the others did the same.

Then, Monodam ate the phones.  
"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?" Miu said.  
"YOUR-PHONES-WERE-GETTING-IN-THE-WAY-OF-YOU-GUYS-GETTING-ALONG." Monodam said.  
"But, we have a replacement for your phones." Monosuke said.  
I then felt an excessive amount of weight in my blazer. I found a tablet, and when I turned it on, it looked like it was specifically designed for this school.  
"Did anyone else get something that looks like an iPad?" Tsumugi asked.  
Then, Monokuma appeared. "These are your monopads! They have rules and other important stuff for this killing game!" Monokuma said.  
"Let me guess, we're not allowed to have actual tablets or computers." I said.  
"Correct!" Monokuma said.  
"Can we at least take pictures with them?" Miu asked.  
"No, you pervert! Take a look on the back, and you'll see that there's no camera on it!" Monokuma said.  
"FUCK!" Miu said.  
"Awwwww! Is Miss Iruma sad that she can't take pictures of naked guys anymore?" Monokuma said.  
"Shut up or I'll beat the shit out of ya! Just like I did with my pussy the other day!" Miu said.  
"You see, no one here would ever wanna do that to papakuma!! If you do, you're gonna be crushed to bits by the exisals!!!" Monokid said.  
"Everyone, stop it with this foolish behaviour. We should look around this place more." Byakuya said.


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2

I walked off to the student lounge, but...there was no student lounge. Instead, there were dorm rooms for all of us.  
"Huh? There's no student lounge?" I asked. I walked into my assigned room and...it was actually pretty decent for a killing game setting.

*Free time event skip*

I was tired from all the chaos that happened today. But, as I was about to change into my pyjamas and go into bed, a heard a knock at my door.  
I answered it, and Teruteru was there. "Hello there, Himiko. Would you mind helping me cook breakfast tomorrow? If you do, I might just give you some...you know what I mean..." Teruteru said.  
"If you keep on being a perv, I'm not gonna help you cook tomorrow." I said.  
"O-o-ok...I'll um...try to stop being perverted..."  
Having Teruteru ask me to help him cook was actually unexpected. I wonder why?

Next morning, when the monitor went off for 8am, I heard a knock at my door. As expected, it was Teruteru.  
"So, are you ready to cook?" Teruteru asked.  
"Yeah, let's do it." I replied.  
We went into the kitchen. "I have a super simple idea! I could just use my magic to cook some pancakes!" I said.  
"Oh...um...I don't really recommend using magic...you might accidentally end up slipping some laxatives in the food, and I'll end up taking the blame! Just like what happened to me in SDR2!!" Teruteru said.  
"Happened to you in WHAT?!"  
"Nevermind...just forget it and let's get back to the cooking."

After about an hour, we both finished preparing the food.  
"So, are they done yet?" Teruteru asked.  
"Yeah, they're done." I said.  
"Alright, send 'em over!"  
I took the pan of pancakes out of my hands and walked towards the door.

As all of us were eating our breakfast, Monokuma interrupted us. "Since I didn't see any murders at all last night, I'm going to give you all a motive to kill! Two days from now on, when the clock strikes midnight, if there is no murder, EVERYONE IN THIS ACADEMY WILL DIE!!!" Monokuma said.  
A few seconds of awkward silence followed.  
"Um...everyone?" I asked, voice shaking a little.  
"Yes!" Monokuma said.  
This was bad. This was REALLY bad.  
Kill someone, or else everyone dies. Even me.  
What do I do?  
"Puhuhuhu! Have fun murdering!" Monokuma said as he left the room. Everyone else stayed silent and kept eating their food.  
Terrific. Now everyone is completely silent, sitting there with blank expressions. They're even eating in a weird way to make sure they don't bite their nails. I guess this means they aren't planning on murdering anyone.

"Hey, fuckwits! Listen up!" Miu said, breaking the silence.  
"So, you know how in two days, Monokuma's gonna slash us all, right? I'm thinking, that night, we should all host a party, right here in the cafeteria, so we can go out with a BANG!" Miu continued.  
I swear, you could hear a pin drop in the cafeteria after she said that. Everyone was looking at each other, then at her, then back at each other.

"Out with a BANG?" I ask. "A suicide mission, then?"  
"Well, it's the only way we's gonna get out of this place!"  
I can't even react. I'm speechless.  
"So, are we in, or what?" Miu asks.  
I'm not even sure who said what. Everyone just started talking, agreeing, arguing, I don't know, just anything but saying no.  
"Ok! That's settled! Party in two days!" Miu said.


	4. Chapter 1: Part 3

Two days later, it happened. What I thought would be the last day of my life, was something completely different...

I was in my room, when I heard aggressive knocks on my door. It was very loud, and it wasn't your run-of-the-mill type of knocking. It was pounding.  
"What is it?" I ask, as several loud knocks are heard again.  
"URGENT! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" A voice says.  
I opened the door.  
"What...? What's going on?"  
"Himiko, get your ass over here! The party's starting, now!" Miu said.  
I walked over to the cafeteria, where everyone else was.

I saw spray paint on the wall saying: "This is our last party EVER!! Make sure to make the most of it!!"  
This seems like a bad idea, but there's no going back now...  
I sat down at the table with the others.  
"Hey Himiko, hope you're having fun over there!" Miu said.  
"Yeah, sure thing! Hope the party's a blast!" Teruteru said.  
I picked up my knife and fork, and started eating. Everyone at the table was doing the same. I saw something flash in my face.  
"Oh! Sorry! I'm a bit too engaged in this party, so I started taking pictures!" Mahiru said.  
"Of course you are." Peko said, taking a bite of her food.  
Everyone laughed awkwardly. I didn't get it, but I thought it was best not to question it.

Suddenly, insanely annoying music started playing over the monitor.  
"Oh my god, turn that music off!" Tsumugi yelled.  
Monokuma then appeared. "No, I can't. This music is supposed to drive you to kill, so, start murdering, then I'll turn it off!" He said, then disappeared.  
"What the heck is this? Did Monokuma really put us through this just to see if we go crazy?" I said.  
"Just try to ignore it. We are eventually going to die here, after all." Korekiyo said.

Several minutes after that, the monitor   
displayed a message saying: "EVERYONE WILL DIE IN ONE HOUR!!"  
Then, the room went pitch black.

"Oh, this is bad..." Teruteru said.  
Everyone started to panic and talk at the same time.  
"I can't see anything!"  
"I'm blind! I'm blind!"  
"Do you think the lights are off?"  
"I can't see my hand in front of my face!"  
"I'm scared!"  
"I don't like this!"  
"Ow!"  
Then, I heard a loud thumping sound.  
I think it was time that we were all going to die, I closed my eyes, ready to be shredded by the exisals, but...the lights suddenly went on.

I looked around, to see if anyone else was experiencing this, but everyone was fine.  
"What happened?" Peko asked.  
"I think there was a blackout." Mondo said.  
Then, I heard a scream.

It came from Kiyotaka. He was on the floor, with his pants pulled halfway down.  
"Oh my god!" Kirumi said as she ran over to him, while everyone else stayed put.  
"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." He said in a panicked voice.

"Do you guys have any idea where Teruteru might be?" Yuki asked.

"I have no idea. I thought he was right here in the cafeteria before the blackout happened." Hajime said.

"M-maybe he's in the kitchen...! Like an ultimate chef would be doing...!" Toko said.  
We all went to the kitchen, and...I saw something...terrifying. I was just starting to know Teruteru more. But this...This...was not what I expected...


	5. Investigation 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about what you're about to see.

"Holy..." Hajime said. 

"What the hell?" Mondo said.

There on the ground was Teruteru, and he wasn't moving.His eyes were completely black and the entire right side of his face was scratched to a point that it was bleeding. He had bloody scratches on his arm, and his pants were around his ankles.

Then, the monitor turned on. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma said."Oh my god. What the hell is this?" Yuki asked.I grabbed Teruteru's shoulders and felt a current of fear go through me."What just happened?" I asked."No response...he's dead, Himiko." Peko said.

Then, Monokuma appeared. "Looks like a murder happened here! In that case, I'll give you a...Monokuma File!" Monokuma said as he handed us an iPad.

"What the...?" Mondo said in disbelief. 

"Just read it and find out!" Monokuma said.

We looked at the file.It said: "The victim is Teruteru Hanamura. The body was discovered inside the kitchen of the cafeteria. The estimated time of death is believed to be midnight. His eyes were punched up until they turned black, and had painful scratches on his face and arm." 

"That's what happened to him?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's what happened to him." Monokuma said. "Now, begin your investigation."Then Monokuma left us to investigate.

"What the hell just happened?" Mondo asked."I have no idea." I said."Well, let's investigate, shall we?"

"I-I found something!" Toko said, pushing her way to the front of the group.She held out a bloody knife."Were you examining Teruteru's body?" I asked.

"Yes, I was. A-and I found this knife near his body."

"Can I see it?" I asked.I examined the knife.It was quite a large one, with lots of blood on the tip of the blade."This knife has Teruteru's blood on it." I said."Yes, it does. See...? I didn't lie." Toko said as she left.

"Okay, then... There was a large cut in Teruteru's pants, which I felt sure must've caused his death. He was probably killed with this knife." I said.

"Pfft, he was probably killed by someone punching his eyes out." Mondo said. 

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean? He was tortured!"

"Yeah, but how do you know that torture killed him? Maybe he was killed by a different means."

"Whatever. Let's focus on finding out what happened." Peko said.We spent a while searching for clues.I found blood trickling down Teruteru's legs.I tried to track the source where it was coming from...and...it came from...his butthole. Just great. I have to examine IN THERE?!?

I crouched to examine it, and saw a large cut in Teruteru's butt."So he was stabbed up the butt with a knife?" I said.

"That would seem likely." Peko said.I stood up, grossed out."Let's keep searching." Mondo said, not fussed.I went back to searching.

After a while, I found a vial with some blue liquid in it on the floor next to the fridge.Hmm...what could this be?"Hey, guys!" I said, excitingly."Yeah, what is it?" Peko asked.I showed the vial to them."Is this some sorta explosive?" Mondo asked. 

I checked the label on the back: "Monokuma's horny juice! Take one whiff of this liquid, and you will instantly become aroused! Effects will only go away if murder is committed while under the effects of this horny juice." It said. 

"Well, that's actually really useful." Peko said.

"I'll be damned. Where did you find this?" Mondo asked.

"Right here, next to the fridge." I said. 

"Perhaps the killer sniffed this stuff, and that's why they killed Teruteru!" Yuki said. 

"We should test it." Mondo suggested. 

"Didn't you read the fuckin' label? It said that the only way for the effects to go away is to kill someone!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Wait. I have an idea. Let's ask Monokuma if we can murder a mannequin." Peko said.

"You called?" Monokuma said, appearing out of nowhere. 

"We want to kill a mannequin and see if the horny juice works."

"Sure! Go for it! I was dumb enough to forget that I had to modify the juice so it can only work on on real people!"

Then, Tsumugi brought a mannequin into the kitchen. "I heard you guys were plotting to kill a mannequin, so I brought one down from my ultimate talent research lab for you guys." She said.

"Ok, so who's gonna be the one with the horny juice?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I will." Leon said as he entered the room

"Are you sure? Did you overhear us talking about the horny juice?" Peko asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Peko looked a bit worried, but handed him the vial of juice. "Oh, don't worry about it. I've drank worse things than this." Leon said as he took the vial.Peko seemed even more worried now. 

He then looked at the label on the vial."Well then, let's get this show on the road!"Leon said as he took the lid off the vial and inhaled the contents.We all looked on as he started to smile and wink at us. I could see the lust in his eyes as he looked at us."I feel it! I feel it!" He said. 

"Uh...okay." was all Peko could say as she walked away nervously.You could see the blush on her face."I'm gonna enjoy this." Leon said as he walked towards the mannequin.We all looked on nervously as he got closer to the mannequin.We saw him stop for a moment. He was looking at the mannequin, but he wasn't seeing it as we were.

He started to unbuckle his belt. We were all nervous as he started to unbutton his pants."I can't wait to try this out..." He said as he started to pull down his pants and boxers at the same time.We were all looking at his rear end, as it was half hanging out of his body. He finished pulling down his pants and wrapped his hands around his junk.

Fuyuhiko and Mondo looked away as they didn't approve of what was happening."Ah, well let's get this over with..." Fuyuhiko said nervously."Yeah..." I said as I gave a knife to Leon.He took it with a smile. We saw him stop for a moment.Then, he stabbed the mannequin. Three times."Oops." He said as he pulled his knife out and looked at the mannequin."Well, I guess it needed that."

"Looks like the effects stopped." Peko said.

"So there is a possibility that the killer could've inhaled the horny juice and killed Teruteru." I said.

"Let's keep on investigating." Leon said.We decided to go to the cafeteria to find any clues.I went up to Kiyotaka.

"Hey, Taka. When the lights went back on and you were in that lewd position, did you feel anything weird during the blackout?" I asked.

"Yes. Right before the lights went back on, I felt someone pull down my pants. But when the lights started to flicker, they ran away." Kiyotaka replied.

"Teruteru had his pants down when we discovered the body. You could've possibly be killed, too."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me this before!?"

Well, it looks like I have Kiyotaka's alibi."Here." I handed him the vial of horny juice. 

"Uh...okay. But this doesn't prove anything." Kiyotaka said. 

"Look at the label on the back."

Kiyotaka looked at the label."Oh...I see." He said.

"Everyone! Gonta found something in Teruteru's dorm!" Gonta said as he entered the scene.We went to Teruteru's room and saw a small wooden box.

"What is this?" Kiyotaka asked as he picked it up. 

"Let me see." I said.I opened the box and found a ring with three stones. 

"Gonta found box Teruteru kept his valuables in." Gonta said happily.

"What are you planning on doing? Stealing it or some shit?" Miu asked. 

"No! Stealing not gentlemanly! Gonta just found note!"

I read the note: "To my beloved, Pasuteru Satsujin." 

"Who's Pasuteru Satsujin?" Mondo asked.

"I have no idea who they are..." I said.

"T-they might be connected with Teruteru...!" Toko said.

Kiibo entered the room. "I think this box may have something to do with the murder. Normally, someone wouldn't really leave a valuable thing out in the open like that." He said. 

Then, Monokuma appeared on the monitor. "Um...I'm getting a little tired of waiting here...please gather at the Shrine of Judgement!" Monokuma said. 

Everyone met up at the Shrine of Judgement. Suddenly, an elevator came out of the ground. "Is this suppose to take us to the trial?" Yuki asked.No one responded. Instead, we all just stared at it in confusion."Well, come on!" Gonta said as he ran into the elevator, followed by the rest of the group.I felt a sense of dread. The elevator doors closed and we were on our way to...I don't even know.


	6. Trial 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the large amount of characters, I might not be able to fit everyone into a class trial at once.

We got out of the elevator and into a court room. Well, I think this is the class trial Monokuma was talking about. "Everyone, please go to your assigned seats and begin the class trial!" Monokuma said.  
Teruteru Hanamura, the ultimate chef, is dead. Although he was a perv, he was GREAT at cooking. Now, we need to figure out who killed him. It was time for the trial to begin.   
“Now, I will begin with a simple explanation of the class trial. You will present your arguments and figure out who the blackened is. If you all vote for the correct person, the blackened gets punished. But, if you vote incorrectly...everyone will get punished besides the blackened! So, you know what to do! Start, now!” Monokuma said.  
“Gonta found box with ring in Teruteru’s room. There were three different types of stones. A topaz for...um...Gonta think it called...perviness?” Gonta said.  
"Perviness?" Yuki asked.  
"Yeah! Perviness!"  
"A topaz for perviness? Well, that suites that dude's personality well..." Miu said.  
"Hmmm...there were three different types of stones. A topaz for perversion, a sapphire for loyalty, and a jade for..." Kiyotaka said.  
"For...weakness? That sounds about right." I said.  
"T-There was no diamond for...s-seduction..." Toko said, trailing off.  
"But, who is this ‘Pasuteru Satsujin' person?" Korekiyo asked.  
"Kiyo? Why are you bringing up random crap?" Yasuhiro asked.  
"We found a note in the box the ring was in. It said: ‘To my beloved, Pasuteru Satsujin'." Tsumugi said.  
"Pasuteru Satsujin? First time I hear that name." Mondo said.  
"I feel like they might be connected with Teruteru in some sort of way." I said.  
"Let's just talk about Teruteru for now, we need to focus on him." Nagito said.  
"That pervy chef was beaten to death!!!" Kokichi said.  
"I found a knife next to Teruteru, the tip was covered with blood. And when I examined his body, it looked like he had been stabbed up the butt." I said.  
"Intriguing. I noticed that the cause of death was not included in the Monokuma file..." Gundham said.  
"I also noticed that. It was like Monokuma was trying to trick us or something..."  
"Although Teruteru was tortured in the process of getting murdered." Byakuya said.  
"I want to add that I found Teruteru's private parts in his throat after he was dead. It looked like someone cut off his penis and shoved it down his throat." Yuki said.  
"God, this culprit sure is mentally deranged!" Kazuichi said.  
"And perverted..." Yasuhiro said.  
"Mentally deranged and perverted...Does that remind you of anyone, Miu?"  
"Are you saying that I'm the culprit?! Cuz I may be the official Horny Bitch of this class, but if I killed someone, I'd probably kill them with my inventions, not with a lousy method like ass-stabbing!!" Miu said.  
"But, wouldn't that make it too obvious that you're the culprit?" Leon asked.  
"Good one for pointing that important info out! I don't even give a shit if I get found out! After all, this is just a half-assed game where idiots just kill each other, right?!"

"Um...Guys...This is a class trial, not a lunch break conversation, so hurry up and find the culprit!" Monokuma said.  
"Hell yeah, it is! Papakuma is gonna beat the livin' shit out of you if you don't cooperate!" Monokid said.  
"EVERYONE-PLEASE-GET-ALONG. YOU-ARE-MAKING-THE-CLASS-TRIAL-EXTREMELY-HARD." Monodam said.  
"Isn't that the whole purpose of class trials? They're supposed to be super hard..." Monophanie said.

"I want to make a small note here that the smell of Teruteru's corpse was particularly foul." Byakuya said.  
"That's what corpses are supposed to smell like, dumbass!" Fuyuhiko said.  
"Quiet! Do not call me such explicit things!"  
"Hiro, you know how you were talking about how the culprit was perverted?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" Yasuhiro said.  
"I found a vial of horny juice in the kitchen while we were investigating."  
"What's that got to do with the murder?" Kaito asked.  
"The label on the back said that the only way to get rid of the effects of the horny juice was to kill someone." Mondo said.  
"So, the culprit drank the horny juice, then killed Teruteru???" Miu asked.  
"Impossible!!! That kinda drug's bullshit!!!" Kazuichi said.


	7. Trial 1 Part 2

"We brought a mannequin into the kitchen, and had Leon test the horny juice. He ended up stabbing the mannequin, and almost ended up having sex with it, too." I said.  
"I...don't believe it. How could I be so stupid to miss something so obvious?" Kaito said.  
"Shut up! I don't believe in that magic potion crap!" Kazuichi said.  
"Hey! Don't say that kinda stuff about magic ever again!" I said.  
"I think I may actually agree with Kazuichi for once. Monokuma may have intentionally put the...Um...Pardon me...'Horny Juice'...in the investigation to try and trick with us." Sonia said.  
"Ooooh! Miss Sonia agreed with me!" Kazuichi said.  
"Shut up, you two! It is a hundred percent real! Even if that murderous bastard invented the horny juice, the culprit must have used it! After all, I'm the one who tested it! What, do you want me to test it again and see me try to fuck a mannequin?! Is that what you want?! Huh?!" Leon said.  
"Ok, ok, I believe you..."  
"Quiet down, everyone! We should think about who the culprit is and not argue over if arousal juice is real or not!" Kiyotaka said  
"Taka's the culprit! He looked super drunk when the lights came back on!" Yasuhiro said.  
"No, Taka told me that during the blackout, he felt someone pulled down his pants, but when the lights started flickering, they ran away." I said.  
"Now that I think about it, when Teruteru was murdered, he had his pants pulled down. Taka could've been murdered, too!!!!" Nekomaru said.  
"That's strange...We almost had a double kill." Ryoma said.  
"I do not really know if we should use the words 'double kill' to describe this..." Sonia said.  
"The thing is, it was pitch black. How could've Teruteru been stabbed up the butt five times in that sorta lighting?" Yasuhiro said.

"Wait...Hiro...how do you know he was stabbed five times?" I said.  
"T-the Monokuma file said that!!!"  
"No, the Monokuma file didn't say anything about the cause of death." I replied.  
"Well I-I g-got a different version of the Monokuma file!!!!"  
"We all had one file for ourselves." Yuki said.  
"I think that Hiro might be the culprit..." Tsumugi said.  
"I agree, he's the one that's acting all suspicious now." I said.  
"I noticed something...when the lights turned back on, Hiro was standing directly next to them." Sakura said.  
"Oh yeah! I thought that he was trying to fix the lights at first, but now that Hiro's the suspect, he probably turned them back on!" Yuki said.  
"So, he turned off the lights to make us think there was a blackout?" Mondo said.  
"But how would he be able to kill someone in the dark? Only Yasuhiro and Atua know, after all." Angie asked.  
"Hey, Stoner-Head. I see weird green stuff on your fingers. Now, strip! I wanna see if you have more of that stuff on you!" Kokichi said.  
Yasuhiro than took off his clothes, and there was green paint all over his chest. "Is that...glow in the dark paint?" I said.  
"Never heard of it..." Fuyuhiko said.  
"I found a can of glow in the dark paint in the kitchen, which was green, and exactly the colour that the green stuff Hiro's man-titties are covered with." Kokichi said.  
"No, no, no, no, NO!!!! IT JUST ACCIDENTALLY SPILLED ON ME!!!! Also, I WAS JUST STANDING NEXT TO THE LIGHTS CUZ IT WAS A COINCIDENCE!! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME!!!" Yasuhiro said.  
Welp, it looks like it's hard to get the truth outta this guy...I've got to get Yasuhiro to spit the truth out.  
"Why do you keep thinking I'm the culprit because of all these coincidences? I just assumed that Teruteru got stabbed up the ass because of my clairvoyant talent thing! I didn't do anything to Teruteru at all! THIS IS ALL I LIE! I WANT TO START THIS TRIAL AGAIN!" Yasuhiro continued.  
"Sorry, but we can't restart this trial, Hiro...Also, didn't you say that the culprit was perverted earlier, but you didn't even witness when we tested the horny juice? All this evidence says that you're the culprit, and no one's denying it!" I said.  
"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH...!" Yasuhiro screamed.  
"Himiko, I think that these guys have finally found the culprit, thanks to you. So, could you summarise this murder for us?” Mondo asked.  
"Oh, ok." I said. Holy crap...I didn't know Mondo could be *that* nice to me.  
“What we thought was gonna be the last day of all of our lives, was absolute chaos instead. In the middle of the party we were having...the culprit took advantage of the annoying music to make us think there was a blackout. Then, they took off their clothes to reveal the glow in the dark paint that they covered their chest in. The culprit went into the kitchen, and got the horny juice out of the fridge and inhaled it! They got a knife and went up to Teruteru, then tortured him and stabbed him up up the butt five times! Then, the culprit went up to Taka, and tried to kill him, but only got up to the point where they took off his pants. But then, the lights started flickering, so then they went over to the lights to turn them back on. isn’t that right, Yasuhiro Hagakure?” I said.  
"Hiro...killed Teruteru?" Leon asked, concerned.  
"Sorry...but, yes. It's a sad fact that we all have to believe right now." I said.  
"I think that you guys are all set with your suspect! And, guess what? IT'S VOTING TIME!!!!" Monokuma said.

Well, here goes nothing, we better not be wrong...We all voted for Yasuhiro.   
"Now, your votes have been cast! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Monokuma said. There was a moment of silence before Monokuma continued.  
"All of you have voted for Yasuhiro Hagakure, and, guess what? You are...CORRECT!!! Yasuhiro killed Teruteru Hanamura!"  
"WHAT?!" we all said in unison.  
"Well, I'll be damned." Fuyuhiko said.  
"But how does some bastard like you know?" Mondo asked.  
"I watch you guys through security cameras I have placed throughout the school. It's to make sure that I can capture who kills who." Monokuma said.  
"Hey, we should all focus on Hiro for now. Hiro, what was your motive to kill? Was it the box with the ring in it?" I asked.  
"Well, I...yes...It was. Earlier on today, I saw Teruteru’s dorm room open, and I was a little curious, so I checked it out. When I saw the box, I used my future predicting skills to see what the name ‘Pasuteru Satsujin’ led to. And...they said that it would lead to a mastermind. A mastermind of this killing game. I thought Teruteru was the mastermind, so I killed him...but the killing game didn't stop...so I went for Taka because he declares himself the leader of this place...and...I’m so sorry...I just wanted to let you all out of here...” Yasuhiro said.  
"H-hiro...no...you're...YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!!!" Leon said.  
"I know, I know. But...I made a really stupid mistake there. But, you have to learn from mistakes. That's why I'm accepting my execution. Thank you, everyone for being really good classmates. I was so close to graduating this school, but that’s never gonna happen now. Goodbye, everyone. I hope we see each other again in the afterlife.”  
“Hiro...NO!!!!"  
"Now, I've prepared a very special punishment for Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma said.

And with that, Yasuhiro was executed. He didn't even put up a fight. That left all of us in despair. "I-I'd rather prefer Teruteru to be the mastermind over Hiro being executed..." Leon said.  
"Hey, you ranga! Didn't you listen to him? Teruteru. Wasn't. The. Goddamn. Mastermind!" Monokuma said.  
We all headed back to our rooms after that, it was such a chaotic day, that I fell asleep as soon as I got into bed.


End file.
